Bully
by SongMaeLin
Summary: It truly was amazing how relationships could change. Sasuke started as a bully, but what happens when he becomes a friend, and ally, and bandmate, a lover? Rated 'M' for strong language, some sensitive topics, and sexual themes.
1. The Bully

**This story was requested by omggirl0926 and comes from her idea. As such I would like to giver her credit and say thank you for letting me write this for her. I hope you will all enjoy reading this.**

* * *

A new city, a new house, a new school. I have never stayed in one place for very long. Either I got kicked out of school, or a foster family didn't work out, or both. Maybe that's why this time; I wasn't going to a new family. Living on my own with an allowance should work, right?

I gazed out the car window as my social worker blabbed on about… something. Honestly, I wasn't even trying to listen at this point. I didn't even know his name. I stopped caring. Did it even matter at this point? How long would I last here?

As the car stopped I got out and took my bags from the trunk. There weren't very many. Apartment 4D. I waited as… whatever his name was… unlocked the door and made a poor attempt to show me inside. I rolled my eyes at his gesture and walked past him, dropping my bags to the floor and going straight to the bedroom, straight to the bed. _He_ stepped into the room and I glanced at him as he leaned on the doorframe.

"I know alright… you're tired of this, but you're not going to make it any easier by acting this way. KHS is a good school, I went there when I was a kid. So just… relax, and try to make some friends." He said with a sigh. I scoffed and rolled over on my side, trying to ignore him. "I'll bring your school uniform over tomorrow morning and then take you to the school."

After I was sure he had left I got up and looked around. He place was decent; bigger and cleaner than some of the places I've stayed in. Reluctantly, I began to unpack my belongings, knowing I had to do it sometime. By the time I finished, it was late. Although I hadn't eaten anything yet today, I didn't really feel like going to get something. Instead, I just went to sleep. There wasn't much point in staying awake.

* * *

As he said, the social worker showed up in the morning. He handed me my school uniform and told me to get changed quickly, so we could go get breakfast. Too tired to respond, I simply nodded my head and walked away to change into the outfit. We went and got a quick breakfast before heading to the school. The man, whose name was apparently Iruka, tried to make conversation with me the whole time.

Classes hadn't started yet, so most students were hanging out in the school halls, talking amongst themselves. Aside from a few quick glances in my direction, I wasn't given much attention. Good. I liked it that way. I probably wouldn't be here long enough for them to remember me anyways. That's always how it worked.

I followed Iruka to the school office, where we sat down with the principal. He was an elderly man who welcomed me before sitting back down at his desk and getting to business. After signing a few documents, I was given my class schedule and a locker. By the time we finished, it was about halfway into first period. The principal called in a student aide to lead me to my locker and class.

We stepped into the room and the aide went to talk to the teacher while I looked at my new classmates. There were only about 20 or so people in the class, which I didn't mind at all. Small classes, big classes, I didn't really care. The teacher walked up and shook my hand, introducing himself.

"I'm Mr. Hatake. Why don't you introduce yourself to your classmates?" he said. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"I'm Naruto. I won't be here long, so don't bother to remember my name. Don't try to make friends with me, because I won't try to make friends with you. In fact, you ought to just leave me alone entirely, because before you know it, I'll be gone." I said with a sigh. The majority of students in the room stared at me with an astonished look plastered on their faces. The teacher cleared his throat and shook his head.

"You can sit in that empty desk there, next to Sasuke." He said, pointing to the desk in question. I simply nodded and walked over, plopping down into the wooden seat. I heard "Sasuke" scoff as I sat down.

"Well, aren't you so cool." He said, sarcasm dripping from his words. I rolled my eyes and turned to him. One look and I could tell he was one of the popular kids. He had fair skin and dark, almond shaped eyes. His hair was black and longer than mine. He just radiated 'popular asshole'.

"I meant what I said. Don't talk to me, dick." I scoffed and turned forward. I laid down my head and closed my eyes. I sincerely hope this is the only class I have with him.

* * *

It wasn't. In fact, I shared most of the same classes with him. About half of them, I sit next to him. Fuck me…

With every class, he made a snide remark to me. For the most part, I just ignored him. I was right, he is a dick. At any rate, this is the last class, and I'll be damned if I have this with him as well. It's sex education, and it was already a class I don't want to take. If I have this Sasuke punk in this class too, I might as well just skip it entirely.

Sure enough, he is sitting right there with his smug little grin. A quick look shows that the only empty seat is, once again, right next to him. What kind of fucking terrible luck do I have? Why the fuck is it always next to him? After briefly speaking to the teacher, she told me to sit where I knew she would. With a sigh I sat next to the other teen.

"Not done stalking me for the day? Shit, are you gonna follow me home too?" He said.

"You think I want to sit next to an ugly fuck like you? I'm just hoping I don't go blind from having to see you over and over again." I spat out at him. "At least you get something nice to look at out of this." I said, knowing already that it would piss him off. If one thing was for sure, a cocky bastard like him would hate to hear me saying I look better.

"What, you? Who the fuck do you think you're talking to? Maybe you have gone blind if you seriously think that _you_ are more attractive than _me_." Sasuke huffed. I didn't reply to the comment, instead silently laughing to myself, knowing that I struck a nerve.

Iruka's comment from the night before crossed my mind. 'Make some friends.' There was a fat chance of that happening, especially now. Although, I suppose making enemies was close enough. It was more than I had done at other schools. It wasn't going to make school any better though.

Exactly the opposite.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Don't Skip School, Kids!

I sighed as I got ready for school. I had never actually hated school before now. Mostly, in the past, it was just… boring. For the first time I knew how it felt to actually dread going to school. Not that it was actually the school that was the problem; it was the students. Specifically, Sasuke was the problem. He seemed to get some sick sense of joy by hurting me, teasing me. I was just fucking tired of it.

As I began to button up my shirt I looked up in the mirror. There was a bruise on my chest from when he pushed me the other day. I sighed and just took the shirt off entirely, sitting down on my bed. The first couple days of school, I fought back. I wouldn't let him push me around; I would give him my own snide remarks. After a while, I just lost the resolve. I was literally the boy's ragdoll.

It had been two weeks since I moved here to Konoha and met Sasuke. I decided to do what I had always done. Whenever I felt something wasn't working out, be it school, or the family taking care of me, I started breaking rules, skipping school… once I even got arrested. This place _definitely_ wasn't working out.

I put on some regular clothes and left the apartment, not wanting to be here in case the school called Iruka when I didn't show up. I spent the day at the arcade, wasting time and drowning out the world. I didn't really care what I was doing, as long as it wasn't school. I stayed at the arcade long after school ended too. Not that I knew what time it was until I noticed a few students walk into the arcade. I decided it was time to part.

As I was walking out the door I heard a laugh and a rough hand grabbed my shoulder. I went to shrug the person off, without even looking at who it was.

"I missed you today, Naruto." A familiar voice said. I cursed inwardly as I looked up at Sasuke, smirking as always. "I was wondering where you might be. So you were just skipping, huh? Finally tired of being my bitch?" He said cockily.

I rolled my eyes at the comment and tried to just shove him off and walk away. He blocked my path and kept his hand gripping my shoulder. I refused to look at him and went to slip past him. He still blocked my path.

"Not gonna say anything? You really are pitiful." I bit my lip to keep from shouting at him. I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand off me, then pushed him out of my way. I was just _done_ with him.

"Fuck you, Sasuke." I said to myself after escaping the arcade. I decided I wouldn't be going to school tomorrow either. Or the arcade.

* * *

When I arrived home, Iruka was waiting for me. He had his arms crossed and was clearly frustrated. Before he got the chance to speak, I went past him and shut the door in his face. As I sat down on the couch I heard him yelling through the door. I turned on the TV and tuned him out. He could scold me all he wants, it wouldn't change things. It never has.

The next day I didn't even bother leaving my bed. I kept my door locked and didn't answer the phone when Iruka - I'm assuming - called. I wonder how long I could go without leaving my room. I would have to leave and get food eventually. Although, I could probably just order a pizza. It really didn't sound like a bad idea. I wonder how many days I would have to skip before they kick me out of this school, send me to another. I hope not too many. It's boring to just lie here, but I have nothing else to do.

I opted to leave and get some food. It shouldn't take too long, and I doubt I will run in to anybody. However, as soon as I opened the door, Iruka stepped in, blocking my way.

"What are you doing?" he asked sternly.

"Going to get some food."

"That's not what I meant." He sighed and looked around. When he focused his gaze back on me he looked… sad, almost. "I know more about you than you think Naruto. We keep track of this kind of thing. Whenever you feel like something isn't working out, you start causing trouble. So… what isn't working? Instead of running away from it, why don't you try and fix it for once. I know you're tired of moving around all the time so-" I cut him off there, not wanting to hear the rest.

"Nothing. I just didn't want to go to school. It's nothing." I said, trying to brush him off.

"Fine, I'll ignore it. Just this once though. You need to go to school tomorrow, no exceptions." He said before leaving.

Fuck. I wasn't even hungry anymore.

* * *

**So, just a side note: Yes, I know Naruto is a bit OOC, but I'm just a person. I don't know how to fit his character perfectly into a story like this... JUSSAIYAN!**


	3. Too Far

I sighed as I walked through the school gates, hoping that maybe Sasuke would be absent. However, walking into my first class I saw that I had no such luck. I slumped down in my seat and immediately put my head down on the table, not even wanting to acknowledge the asshole's existence. Fuck him.

Of course, as soon as I walked in the room, Sasuke noticed. I could only imagine his silence was because he was thinking of ways to taunt me today. Of course, he didn't take very long to think.

"So, you finally came back to school, huh? I have to wonder what kind of shitty parents you have, letting you skip school for three whole days." I clenched my fists at the comment, refusing to react. "No wonder you're such a bitch, if your parents let you do whatever."

My chair slid back loudly as I stood up and grabbed Sasuke by his collar. My fist was raised to hit him, but I was quickly losing my resolve. I let Sasuke go and shoved him away from me before storming out of the classroom. Once I had escaped the classroom I ran to the stairs, climbing them all the way to the roof.

When I got outside, I slammed the door shut behind me. I made my way to the guard rails and gripped the cool metal. My eyes squeezed shut to halt the threatening tears. I would NOT let myself cry because of that bastard. He wasn't worth that much. His words weren't worth that much.

I stood there, still and silent, for an immeasurable amount of time. I should have just skipped school again. I should have just ignored Iruka again. I should have never come here again. I bit my lip as I cursed myself for allowing this. Allowing that dick to bully me around. My grip loosened on the bars in front of me and I let my hands drop to my side. I turned around and leaned on the rails behind me, allowing my head to fall back. I opened my eyes and looked up at the sky. It was gloomy today. I suppose that was fitting.

I heard the door to the stairs open and shut quietly, and looked forward. Sasuke was standing there. His hands were in his pockets and his default smirk was missing. The boy was looking off to the side instead of at me. It was an appearance I had never seen of him.

"I'm sorry." He said. The words came out quietly, and I could barely hear them. He cleared his throat and spoke a little louder when I didn't respond. "I'm sorry, for what I said back there." He looked down at his feet and pulled one hand out of his pocket to rub the back of his neck. "I didn't know that you…" his words trailed off.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I didn't know what kind of game he was playing, but I wasn't falling for it. I began to walk to the door, but right as I passed him he stopped me, holding tightly on to my wrist.

"I'm trying to apologize here, Naruto. I really didn't know you were an orphan. I woulda never said that shit if I had-"

"I don't care." I cut him off. I yanked my arm out of his grasp and moved on, shutting him out with the closed door.

I made my way down the stairs slowly, not stopping after passing my teacher, or even the principal, as I made my way out of the school. Surprisingly, they didn't even try to stop me. I kept walking until I made my way to a nearby park. I sat down on one of the swings with a sigh. I curled forward and tried to hold myself together.

I was tired. Tired of moving around, tired of introducing myself, tired of being alone, and tired of Sasuke; tired of everything. It was the kind of tired that wouldn't go away no matter how long you slept. I rested my head against the rusty chain of the swing and closed my eyes. I was tired.

"You shouldn't sleep here." A familiar voice spoke out to me. Already knowing the owner of the voice, I didn't open my eyes. "Fine, ignore me. It's better that way. Then you won't interrupt me."

I heard the jingling of chains as Sasuke seated himself on the swing next to me. I heard him sigh quietly. He waited awhile before continuing to speak.

"I really am sorry. I went too far. You should have hit me, you know. You really should have. You still can… if you want to. I won't stop you."

I opened my eyes and turned to him. He wasn't looking at me; he was looking down at his feet. His hair was covering his face so that I couldn't see it, but I assumed he was smiling. Pretending to be apologetic for… whatever prank he was trying to pull.

"Fuck you, Sasuke." I muttered. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"I want you to forgive me. It was fucked up of me, but at least I'm fucking sorry." He said, louder now.

"Tch. I forgive you and then what…? You go back to pushing me around and treating me like crap? Fuck that! You can stay sorry, you little shit." I said, standing up from my spot. I guess nowhere was peaceful anymore. I might as well just go back home.

I left and turned briefly to see Sasuke still sitting, watching me as I walked away. He didn't move to follow, thankfully. I walked back to my apartment and slammed the door shut behind me. I could say this: the fucker was a damn good actor. He almost had me convinced that he might have meant it when he said he was sorry.

I peeled off my shirt and laid down on the bed when I arrived home. Although it hadn't been long since I woke up, I just wanted to sleep. I was tired. I could only hope that when I woke up, I would wake up somewhere else. I could wake up anywhere else, and all of this was the dream. Sasuke… is just my nightmare.

I almost laughed to myself as I thought about it. I fucking hate him… but ironically, he is a beautiful nightmare.

* * *

**Pfft. I'm corny... but I make me laugh :3**

**Well, shit.**


	4. Sorry, Sorry

When I woke up, I was still in my lonely apartment. Unfortunately, the dream, the nightmare, was real. I glanced over at the clock and noted that it was nearly midnight. I had slept entirely through the day. I got out of the bed and walked groggily to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I noticed that the bruise Sasuke gave me was still there. I ran my hand over it and winced. It actually hurt quite a bit.

Without bothering to put on a shirt, I went outside. I was cool out, and I decided to go for a walk. I thought back to the park I was at before Sasuke came to bother me. I had always wanted to go to a park in the middle of the night, and made that my destination. Luckily, being midnight, there was no one else walking, and only a few cars driving around. I did pass one girl who was walking in the other direction. She glanced at the angry bruise I wore before looking away from me entirely.

As I approached the park, I was surprised to see a figure sitting at the swings. I thought for sure the place would be empty. As I got closer, I recognized the Konoha High School uniform. I walked in front of the man and moved his wet hair away from his face. It was Sasuke, and he was drenched. I noted the smell of the air and knew it had rained. Had this bastard been sitting here since I left? That was hours ago!

I cursed to myself as I tried to wake up the damp boy. His face was flushed a deep red and he was sweating, and he wouldn't wake up. The fucker had gone and gotten himself sick. Why the _fuck_ would he still be sitting here? I peeled off his shirt and rung it out before hanging it over my shoulder. I picked the boy up and carried him back to my apartment. Luckily, he wasn't very heavy.

I went to the bathroom and grabbed a couple towels to dry him off. I honestly didn't even know what I was supposed to do. How do you take care of a sick person? I started to towel dry his hair, not sure if I wanted him to wake up at this point. On one hand, it would be helpful if he was conscious. On the other, it would be awkward. How the hell would I explain why he was waking up half naked in my apartment?

"Fuck." I muttered to myself as I tried to figure out what to do. "Wake up already, asshole." I shouted at Sasuke. I knew he couldn't hear me, but I thought it was worth a shot. He moaned quietly in his sleep. I went and got a wash cloth, wetting it with cool water and placing it on his forehead, hoping to cool him down. At least, that's what I had seen them do on TV any time someone got sick.

I sat down on the floor next to him and waited for him to wake up. How had I even let this happen? I should have just left him there, the fucking prick. Wasn't his family worried about him or something? Why was he even there in the first place?

Stuck in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed as Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, and his head turned to me. I hadn't noticed until he began to sit up, his hand catching the washcloth when it fell from his forehead.

"Naruto? Why are you…" he trailed off, taking a moment to look around. "Is this… your house?"

"Yeah." I said, standing up and walking into my kitchen. I poured him a glass of water and walked back over to the couch. He stared at me for a moment before taking the cup from my hands.

"Did I do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" I asked with a sigh. Sasuke set down the cup on a nearby table before standing up and placing his hand on my chest. I flinched away from his touch and stepped back. His hand stayed hovering there. It took me a moment to realize he meant the bruise. I rolled my eyes before responding. "Yeah. What, are you gonna pretend to be sorry about that too?"

"I'm not pretending! I really am sorry dammit!" He shouted, surprising me. He plopped back down onto the couch holding his head. I stayed where I was, not really sure what to do. As the long, awkward silence continued, I shuffled slightly away from him.

"Uhmm… are you… okay? Do you need… like… aspirin… or something?" I asked him, entirely unsure of myself.

"No. I'm fine. It's just a headache, and it's not even… bad." He said, looking up at me on the last word. He was staring at the bruise. I had never really been uncomfortable with people looking at me, but he changed that. I turned and walked into my room grabbing a shirt for me and for him. I came back and tossed the extra shirt at him before pulling my own on.

"If you're ok, you should leave. Your parents are probably wondering…" I didn't finish. For the first time I wondered if _he_ had any. I didn't really know anything about him, just that I didn't like him, and he didn't like me.

"They think I'm at a friend's house." So he does have parents. Tch. Of course he does. Why would I even think differently?

"You lied to them so you could sit at the park all day? Why didn't you go home when it started raining?" I asked.

"Because. I don't know… I was hoping you'd come back."

"Why the hell would I come back?"

"Obviously you did! So, why did you?"

"I figured no one would be there! It's fucking midnight." By now we were both standing and shouting at each other. I didn't even know why. "Whatever. Why the hell did you _want_ me to come back?"

"So I could apologize." He said, quieter now. "Because you wouldn't accept that I actually am sorry. I'm sorry about what I said, I'm sorry that I hurt you enough to leave a bruise like that, I'm sorry about it all. I've been a dick to you and I don't even know why. At first you just pissed me off but… I don't know okay? I'm sorry… and I'm done picking on you. I promise."

I waited a moment to make sure he was finished talking. I didn't know if I believed him or not. I didn't know why he would change his mind about messing with me all of a sudden, just because of one remark he felt bad for. It didn't make much sense, but I decided to accept it. I nodded and scratched the back of my head.

"Okay… I guess. If you want to stay here until morning, that's fine. You should probably change into dry clothes though. I'll grab you some pants too." I said, not really sure how else to respond. Sasuke nodded and sat down again. I could only hope that he wasn't just playing me.

* * *

**Throughout writing this, I had the song Sorry Sorry by Super Junior stuck in my head... I'm not sure if thats relevant or not, but whatever :)**


	5. Unexpected Friendship

When I woke up in the morning, Sasuke had already left. I noticed that he had scribbled out a quick note before leaving, but I didn't even bother to read it. I doubt it says anything important. Instead, I just pulled on my uniform and headed out the door. Although I wasn't sure if Sasuke was being honest or not, I figured I'd find out once I got there.

When I walked into the classroom, Sasuke was sleeping and there was a bag sitting on my desk. I stood there and stared at it for a moment, not quite sure if I even wanted to sit down. I glanced at one of the girls who was watching me and giggling. Surely, this was some kind of prank. What the hell was in the bag?

Without sitting down, I reached over and nudged Sasuke awake. He looked around groggily before settling on me. You could hear the sleep in his voice when he responded.

"What?"

"What's with the bag… and why are you sleeping anyways?" I questioned him. I had never seen him sleep at school before.

"Hmm?" he looked around again before continuing. "Well, thanks to you; I didn't get any sleep last night. Those are your clothes… I washed them for you, since I was the one who got them dirty." He answered. The girl who had been giggling before choked on the water she was drinking and a blush crept on my cheeks. Why the hell did he have to say it like _that_?

I cleared my throat before sitting down and cautiously opened the bag. No prank, just clothes. I sighed with relief and set the bag on the floor next to me. Sasuke had already laid his head down and was falling back asleep when I turned to him. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was cute when he slept. Especially now that he isn't bullying me anymore.

"It's not like I snore or anything." I mumbled to myself, leaning back in my chair.

* * *

By the time lunch had arrived, I had noticed more than once people whispering around me. As I sat down by myself, I thought back to what Sasuke said in first period. Did that pink haired girl already spread some kind of rumor? I jumped slightly when another food tray slammed down across from me. Sasuke sat down in front of me laughing to himself.

"What so funny?" I asked.

"Did I scare you?" He said, his trademark smirk plastered on his face. I bit my lip and glared at him.

"No… I just… I usually eat alone. I was surprised." He kept laughing quietly and nodded his head, barely pretending to agree with my excuse. "Don't you jump too at loud noises?" I shouted at him, though not loud enough to attract attention. He laughed aloud at the statement.

"Okay, okay… I can see you're trying hard, Naruto." He said, still laughing. I huffed and stopped trying to argue. Instead, I just stuck my tongue out at him and began eating my food.

I thought about pointing out the fact that he was still teasing me. Still, even I could tell the difference between friendly teasing and hurtful teasing. To be honest, I was still confused with the boy. I hadn't expected him to keep his word at all, but even then I thought he would just completely ignore me if anything. 'Friendly Sasuke' had never even crossed my mind.

I glanced to the side and noticed a small group of girls at the other table glaring at us. Well, glaring at me. Deciding to have fun with it, I waved at them and smiled before continuing to eat my food. That smile stuck there for the rest of lunch.

* * *

In my next class, we were watching a movie. Although I had expected Sasuke to sleep through it like he had slept through our other classes, he actually stayed awake this time. Although he didn't actually sit next to me in this class, he moved and sat in the empty chair next to me.

"Can I ask?" he whispered to me, scooting his chair closer. I leaned slightly away from him and looked at him questioningly. He wasn't looking at me, instead facing forward as if he was watching the film.

"Ask what?" I whispered back harshly.

"About your parents… how they…?" I simply stared at him for a while before responding. I knew what he meant.

"My mom died in childbirth. My dad got into a car accident on the way to the hospital. I guess there was a snowstorm on the day I was born. At least, that's what they have always told me." Said, turning to face forward. Since I had never met my parents, I guess it didn't hurt me as much. It still hurt.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You never even got to know them, huh?" He looked down sorrowfully. It was then that I could tell he really did feel bad.

"Yeah. Now shut up and watch this exciting movie about…" I paused… what were we watching?

"Photosynthesis?" he responded, laughing quietly. I laughed with him this time.

"That. Isn't it entertaining?"

It wasn't so bad, having Sasuke as a friend. I smiled to myself at the thought that maybe, just maybe, I could actually have a friend somewhere. Let's just hope that I wouldn't have to leave him behind. Suddenly, I wanted to stay in Konoha.

* * *

**I'm proud of this chapter. It's fun... and not sad. That's good. I like fun, and not sad. SmilyFace :)**


	6. So, It Starts Again

**This chapter took me longer than it should have to write. Damn you procrastination!**

* * *

It was surprising how quickly everything changed. Before, Sasuke and his friends were the only ones who picked on me. Everyone else just kinda left me alone. As it was now, Sasuke's friends ignored me, Sasuke was a friend, and it was everyone else who picked on me. Well, not everyone else; just the girls.

They never did anything major, just small, passive aggressive things that I could easily ignore. However, I made a habit of hiding it from Sasuke. I knew that the bullying from the girls was because I had gotten close with Sasuke, and I didn't want him to find out about it.

I sighed as I pulled the note from my locker, already knowing what it contained. I stuffed the letter into my backpack before slinging the bag over my shoulder and shutting the locker quietly. Sasuke was hiding behind the door, leaning against the wall.

"Love letter?" he asked innocently.

"Hmm? No." I responded rolling my eyes and walking towards the exit, he followed and pestered on.

"Sure it is. Who's it from? Someone cute?" he continued. I wasn't sure if it was annoying or cute having him hang around me with these questions.

"I dunno. It's not a love letter, anyway." Sasuke rolled his eyes at my answer and tugged at the strap of my bag.

"Let me read it then." I cursed inwardly and refused. I definitely could _not_ let the other boy read it. I shrugged away from him and refused him again when he kept on asking. Finally he let it drop as we walked outside.

After some time of silence between us, and upon reaching the school gates, Sasuke swiftly grabbed my bag from me and ran off. Although I went to chase him, I already knew it was too late. He had proved many times that he was stronger and faster than I was. By the time I caught up with him, he had already pulled the paper from my bag and begun reading it. I went to tear the object from his hands, but he held me off and finished reading the short note.

His eyes met mine with a disheartening sadness. He balled up the paper in his fist and looked straight at me, neither of us willing to say anything. As his sadness morphed into bitter anger, I couldn't stop myself from turning away from him. His empty hand grabbed and held my wrist tight as he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" He asked. I didn't answer. "How long has this been going on?" I shook my head and tried to pull myself from his grasp. I _knew_ this was how he would react. That's why I kept it to myself. He sighed and roughly pulled my arm, turning me around to face him. "You're my friend now, alright? A pretty damn close one, if you ask me. I'm not gonna just let people bully you like this."

"Tch." I scoffed. Those words were almost ironic coming from him. "Like you did?" I couldn't stop myself from saying.

"I stopped." He said, shaking his head. "I wish I hadn't. It doesn't matter anymore." His grip on my wrist loosened and the balled up paper fell from his other hand. He handed my bag back to me and stepped away from me before continuing. "Meet me by the school gates tomorrow morning." He said before turning and walking away.

* * *

Following orders, I met Sasuke by the gates the next morning. As soon as he got near enough, he grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. He walked quickly and I tried not to trip over anything as he dragged me over to a familiar group of girls. Well, some of them were familiar. Particularly the blonde and the girl with the pink hair laughing in the center of the group. Seeing Sasuke, some of the girls parted so that he could walk up to the two girls in question. I stood quietly as he spoke to them, somewhat uncomfortable with the fact that he was still holding my hand.

"You started this, didn't you, Sakura?" he questioned. The pink haired girl, Sakura, laughed nervously and glanced toward her friend before replying.

"Started what, Sasuke?" she asked cutely.

"You, and Ino, and all of your little friends need to stop messing with Naruto. Now." He stated, not wasting time with the two. "If I catch any of you bullying him again, you'll regret it." He turned and dragged me along after him to his own group of friends. It wasn't until we had sat down next to them that he finally let go of my hand.

His friends greeted me kindly as always, and I greeted them as well. I glanced over to the group of girls that we had left behind and caught them staring at us with almost murderous intent. I sighed silently and slumped in my chair. Only time could tell if this would turn out to be a good or bad thing. I decided it was probably bad.

* * *

The next day, it got worse. Whenever Sasuke wasn't around, or they knew he couldn't find out, they openly harassed me. As always, the majority of the bullying came from Sakura and her blonde haired friend. As soon as Sasuke walked away from me after class, Sakura came up and grabbed me.

"Why don't you just ditch Sasuke already?" Sakura said, shoving me into some lockers. She was pretty strong for a girl and I just didn't feel like fighting back. Her friend stood off to the side, watching. I didn't say anything as Sakura let go of me with a pout and walked away.

I massaged my shoulder lightly, knowing that there would probably be a bruise there by tomorrow. My shoulder ran right into the handle of the locker I was against. I stood up and walked to my last class of the day.

Sasuke was in the room already and looked up at me as I entered. I forced myself to smile at him and sat down next to him. I rested my head on my arms with a sigh. I was _tired_ again. I was always _tired_. Sasuke patted my shoulder and I cringed. Luckily I was turned away from him. I sat up and faced him questioningly.

"Tired?" he asked. I nodded and went to lay my head back down. He stopped me and pointed towards the three girls glaring at us. "Let's play a game. You get to sleep either way."

"What kind of game allows me to sleep?" I asked him.

"Lean on my shoulder. Sleep on me." He said. Noting my look of confusion he sighed and said, "They are already looking at us, why not give them a show? Even if they don't like you, I'm not gonna let them hurt you for it." He said. Reluctantly, I leaned on him, resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes. Surprisingly, sitting like this was pretty comfortable. I easily drifted off as I felt his arm curl around me, pulling me closer to him.

_Enjoy the show_,_ ladies_.

* * *

**I just wanted to note something, you know, clear up any confusion. It's at this point in the story that Sasuke starts actually liking Naruto. Naruto will get there later. :)**


	7. Close Calls

"Yah. Wake up, Naruto." Sasuke said, stirring me from my dreams. I looked around and noticed the empty classroom. I apologized and leaned away from him. "Class just ended, don't worry. C'mon, let's go."

We walked to our lockers and when I opened mine, it was empty. Empty, except for a pink piece of paper with curly handwriting on it. It read, 'If you want you're stuff, come to the pool." Sasuke leaned over my shoulder and scoffed.

"They misspelled 'your'. God, didn't they get the hint when I told them to leave you alone?" he said. He grabbed my arm and dragged me in the direction of the pool. I tried to stop him, but he kept pulling me along. When we got there he finally stopped. "You go in and I'll stay hidden. I just want to see if she tries to pull anything since I'm not around."

"What's the point? Look I-"

"Just go!" Sasuke cut me off and shoved me towards the pool.

I walked in slowly and noticed nobody was there. My bag and other belongings had been thrown in the pool, and many of the books had sunk to the bottom. I leaned slightly over the pool to see how deep it was. I wasn't a very good swimmer. Crouching down I picked up a pencil floating near me and sighed.

As soon as I stood up I felt someone push me roughly into the water. I scraped my ankle on the edge of the pool and the chlorine stung the fresh wound. All of sudden I couldn't breathe, and I flailed around in the cold water, not knowing how to surface. The last thing I heard was a muffled splash of someone else falling in. Was it the person who pushed me?

* * *

I woke with a start and coughed up the water in my throat. I sat up quickly and continued coughing for a minute or so before it subsided. Sasuke's hand was on my shoulder and he was kneeling down next to me. I looked around briefly and saw that we were still at the pool. No one was around except for Sasuke, who was dripping wet.

"What… what happened?" I said weakly. He shook his head and helped me stand up. He helped me pull off my shirt before wringing it out by the pool and laying it out on the cement.

"Stay here. Sit down over there." He said, motioning towards a few chairs to the side.

I did as he said and he left coming back shortly after with some towels. He had one hung over his head and unfolded another, walking over to me and roughly drying my hair. He wiped the towel lightly over my face and began to dry my arms when I stopped him.

"I can do it myself, you know." I said. He stopped and nodded, handing me the towel. I stood and tried to dry myself best I could. When I looked around for Sasuke, he was gone again. "Sasuke?" I called out. He came from the locker room with some kind of box in his hand.

"I'm right here. Sit down."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just sit down, Naruto." Sasuke sounded angry, so I complied. I knew he was probably angry at me for falling into the pool. I couldn't even be sure that someone pushed me.

Sasuke kneeled in front of me and opened the box. A first aid kit. He grabbed my foot and pulled off my shoe and sock before sliding my pant leg up. That's when I noticed my ankle was swollen and bleeding. I tried not to squirm as he cleaned and wrapped it, but fuck, it hurt.

"Thanks." I stammered out. Sasuke slowly and quietly packed stuff back into the first aid kit and walked away without a word to me. Was he that mad at me?

After a few moments I began to gather some of my belongings. After I fell in, a lot of it had drifted to the edge of the pool. I grabbed a net that was leaning against the lifeguard's tower to retrieve the floating items further in. I decided there was no retrieving the books that sank to the bottom. I sat down and sighed, throwing the wet items into my wet bag. I gathered my shirt and stuffed it in the bag as well. It was still too wet to wear.

Sasuke still hadn't come back, and I was guessing he wasn't going to. I slumped the bag over my shoulder and began to walk home slowly. By the looks people gave me on the way, I could assume I looked like hell. I wouldn't doubt it.

* * *

I didn't go to school the next day, except today I was honestly sick. Something Iruka easily agreed with. I thought about texting Sasuke, but decided not to. He might still be mad at me. I laid back in my bed and stared at the ceiling, not sure what to do. I didn't even really know what happened or why he was mad. Did I do something I wasn't aware of?

I stayed staring at the ceiling for countless hours. Not willing to get up and find something to do, unable to fall asleep. After a while, I was sure that school had already ended. Time had passed from morning to afternoon without my knowing as I finally sat up, looking at the clock and seeing the time. I stood up and walked sluggishly into the kitchen, cooking some ramen since I hadn't eaten yet today. Just as three minutes passed, and I went to eat it, I heard a knock on the door.

I assumed it was Iruka and ignored his knocking, opting to eat before the noodles got too soggy. As I ate, the knocking continued, becoming louder and more frantic. By the time I finished, I was afraid Iruka would break the door down. I put the cup down and walked over to the door.

"What do you want, Iruka?" I said as I opened the door. Looking at the person standing behind it, I realized that it _wasn't_ Iruka.

"Iruka? Who is that?" Sasuke said. His hand was still raised as if he were about to knock again and I watched as it dropped to his side.

"Sorry… it's um… social… worker."

"Oh. Can I come in?" I nodded and he followed me inside. After I shut the door behind him I turned around to see Sasuke facing me, his head hung.

"What… is it, Sasuke?" I asked.

"You shouldn't skip school. Even if you're mad at me, or those fucking girls are messing with you, you shouldn't just not go to school you know. You did it when I… I'm sorry." He said quickly. He was looking at me now, although his gaze drifted away after he had finished talking.

"Why are you sorry? Aren't you the one who's mad at me? I mean… yesterday…"

"I'm not mad at _you_, dumbass. I'm mad at… _me_… and her. If I hadn't decided to watch to see if she would do something, Ino wouldn't have been able to push you in the water. You almost died… and it's my fucking fault."

Sasuke was looking down at the floor and his fists were clenched. I didn't know what to do, or say. I stood there dumbly as Sasuke spoke, and long after. It wasn't until I saw a tear fall to the floor that I realized the boy was crying in front of me. Still, I couldn't move. He looked at me with hard eyes after a few moments of silence.

"Why the fuck won't you say anything?" he shouted at me.

Without much thought I stepped forward and calmly wiped away his tears, still remaining silent. I didn't look Sasuke in the eyes and just paid attention to what I was doing.

"I would have died… I would have gone to the pool alone, and I would have died. It's not your fault. I wasn't skipping. I had a fever this morning, but I think it's gone now, so I'm okay. Really." I said, smiling at him. With a laugh, I added, "You were really worried, huh?"

Sasuke shoved me and went to walk out the door with a huff, but I grabbed him and stopped him.

"Wait! I'm sorry… I'm bored." I said. I had spent almost the entire day doing absolutely nothing. I was bound to spend the rest of the day in the same manner, too.

"You're… bored…" Sasuke said and laughed. "Fine, I'll stay. Idiot."

* * *

**I just want to say thank you to all of you who have been reading and leaving reviews and the like. I really do appreciate your support and it makes me want to put out a great story for you. On that note, I apologize for any grammatical and/or spelling errors. I do spell check before I post, but I always miss things. Still, I try to read through and fix anything when I can. Again, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all of you!**


	8. What Kind Of Plan?

**I'm sorry D':**

**I know this took far too long to post.**

* * *

We were relaxing on the couch when Sasuke leaned over and grabbed the remote from me. He turned the volume down low before standing up in front of me.

"Don't go to school tomorrow… Well, for a couple days." He said, standing over me. I looked up at him and shrugged.

"Okay, but why?"

"When you didn't show up, I told Ino that you were in the hospital. Just go with it, okay? For your own sake. I know what to do to get them to stop this; you just have to play along. Stay home for a couple days; I'll get you excused from class." He explained.

"Okay… so, what do you expect me to do all day? It's bo~ring here." I said, drawing out my words. I wasn't so sure I could do many more days like today. Sasuke sat back down and thought for a moment before turning to me.

"I can let you use my PlayStation. I'll bring it over in the morning before I go to school, and a few games. You can create an account for yourself on it if you want." I laughed and agreed. Sasuke turned the volume back up and we continued watching the movie.

"One more question." I said. Sasuke turned to me and nodded. "How many days do you want me to bum out and play games? Are you going to notify when I'm 'healthy'?" Once again Sasuke took some time to think before replying.

"The rest of this week should be fine. Today is Tuesday so… come back next Monday."

I nodded and laughed. I couldn't help but feel bad at making him help me with this, but I knew better than to argue.

* * *

Needless to say, the next few days went uneventfully. I spent my time watching TV or playing video games. Sasuke would always drop by after school for some time, bringing me school notes and assignments. I never really worked hard in school, but I appreciated it anyways.

By the time Monday came around, I was ready to leave my house. Not that playing games isn't fun, but it gets monotonous if that's all you do. I had to wonder if Sasuke's 'plan' worked as I left the house.

Sasuke was standing by the school gates when I arrived, and he immediately pulled me into a hug when I got close enough. I stood surprised, when Sasuke whispered in my ear.

"Just go along with it." He said quietly before letting go of me. "I missed you." He said, loud enough for a few others to hear. We walked into the school building together and I followed him as he detoured near Sakura and Ino's group before heading to ours.

"It's been awhile, Naruto." Neji, one of Sasuke's friends, said as we sat down. I nodded and greeted the people around me quietly. My attention was focused on the two girls walking in my direction.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." The blond girl, Ino, said. She glanced at Sasuke before continuing. "We, uhmm, we shouldn't have been so mean to you. We didn't actually think you'd get hurt."

I nodded and looked at Sasuke. Judging by the smirk on his face, I knew that this had something to do with him. After the girls walked away, I simply looked at Sasuke questioningly and he shrugged.

My classes went smoothly and the group of girls kept away throughout the day. By the time the day ended, I sighed in relief that Sasuke's plan, whatever it was, actually had worked.

For the next few days, nobody bothered me, but I did notice them watching. At least, watching whenever I was with Sasuke. I also noticed Sasuke staying closer to me. Wrapping his arm around my shoulders when we walked, or scooting our chairs closer together at lunch and in class. I didn't really mind, but I knew it was odd.

What exactly did he do to make those girls leave me alone? I had to wonder if that was why he was acting the way he was. I also wondered why his friends seemed to pay no attention to it. Did they know he was acting too? I felt like I was the only one out of the loop.

* * *

I tried to eavesdrop on the conversation the girls behind me were having, but they were speaking too quietly. They continued to murmur between themselves and Sasuke scooted closer to me. He turned to me and whispered in my ear. I shuddered as his breath tickled my skin.

"You aren't going to like what I'm about to do." He said.

"So don't do it." I whispered back harshly. He shook his head in response and leaned even closer to me. Instinctively, I leaned away before Sasuke grabbed me, effectively stopping me from moving any further.

"Just… trust me." He said with a sigh.

Letting go of my shoulder, he turned my face to him. After a quick glance to the front of the room, where the teacher _should_ have been, he closed any further distance between us, placing his lips on my own. My eyes widened and I fought the urge to push him away, knowing the girls behind us were watching. After a moment, Sasuke pulled away, and rested his head on the table in front of us. As he buried his head in his arms and fell asleep, I pried my eyes away from him and forced myself to look forward. I knew I couldn't react, and I couldn't look at the girls he had just kissed me in front of.

I really wanted to know just _what_ Sasuke said to them while I was gone.

* * *

**This chapter is pretty mediocre... My brain just won't work. Sorry~**


	9. I Confess

**To those of you who guessed what Sasuke told the other students; CONGRATS, you win virtual cake! :)**

* * *

As soon as class ended, I pulled Sasuke with me to the roof of the school. I shut the door behind us and turned to the older man.

"What the hell was that?" I shouted, still trying not to be too loud.

"I told you you wouldn't like it." He responded, nonchalantly scratching at the back of his head.

"Then why did you do it?"

"I wanted to… and they were expecting me to."

"Why?" I asked. I couldn't come up with any other response to what he said. He wanted to?

"Why I wanted to or why they were expecting it?" He asked, pausing shortly before continuing. "I told you I knew how to get them to leave you alone didn't I? Those girls are only messing with you because they are jealous of something that wasn't really there. If it _was_ really there, they wouldn't mess with you. All _I_ did was tell them they were right."

"What does that mean?" I asked. I had quickly stopped being angry, but I tried to keep acting as if I was.

"What do you think, Naruto? I told them I like you… as more than just a good friend." He said with a sigh.

"Why?" I asked raising my voice. "Why lie to them and make them think you're gay?"

"I wasn't lying." He said quietly. So quietly, I almost couldn't hear it. Sasuke turned and walked away, leaving the rooftop while I was stuck in place, stunned by his statement.

He _wanted_ to? He _liked_ me?

Unconsciously, my hand snuck up and my fingers grazed over my lips.

He _wanted_ to? He _liked_ me?

Suddenly, the realization of his words hit me. He told those girls that, and they left me alone. They apologized… just because he said he _liked_ me. All of a sudden, the hugs, the close contact, the kiss, all he had done the past few days had been keeping them at bay. Showing them that he liked me, and that was enough for them.

Strangely, I didn't mind. The entire time, it didn't bother me. I had gotten used to it. _That_ was what bothered me. Shouldn't that kind of thing make me nervous or awkward? It didn't, and I didn't ever pay attention to it until now.

I wasn't gay. I had done it with girls before, plenty of times. I wasn't gay… so why didn't it bother me that Sasuke liked me? I stood there on the roof, unmoving, while I pondered. While I thought about everything that had happened, that was happening, and why I didn't mind, class had already started. It had been maybe 30 minutes that I had spent just standing there, lost in my thoughts.

By the time I snapped out of it; I had come to the great conclusion that I, Naruto Uzumaki, was… highly confused.

I walked slowly to my class, one I didn't share with Sasuke luckily. I slumped low in my chair and ignored the looks I got from various other students. I had too much on my mind to care about other people. Suddenly, Sakura approached me.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be here long. Let me put it this way;" she said pausing and looking around. "I promised I'd leave you alone because Sasuke likes you, but even to me it's clear that it's not mutual. Instead of hurting poor Sasuke and leading him on just so that _you_ don't get hurt, why don't you leave? You said you would on your first day, so why are you still here?" She said with a huff, standing up and walking back to her seat. Without realizing what I was doing, I stood up and turned to her.

"Who says it's _not_ mutual?" I said before I could stop myself. Her eyes opened wide as I quickly sat back down, covering my face with my arms.

What the hell had I just done?

* * *

**So, this chapter is fairly short, but I will (hopefully) be posting the next chapter soon!**


	10. The Party

**So... here's the thing. This was supposed to be posted already, but was delayed due to mysteriously missing files. Luckily, I found them.**

**I really am glad I didn't have to rewrite this. :'D**

* * *

At first, I was confused that Sakura hadn't told Sasuke what I said. I figured out why fairly quickly though. Of course she wouldn't want him to know if I liked him. To be honest, I wasn't sure either way.

Before I knew it, another awkward week had passed. Saturday morning came with a phone call. I was sure I didn't know the person on the other end, but he seemed to know me, and invited me to some kind of party. He waited until I finally agreed to go before giving me the address and hanging up. His name sounded familiar, but I couldn't really pinpoint it. _Itachi_. Why did I know that name?

I arrived at the address I was given with some disbelief. The house was _huge_! Besides that, the amount of people currently inhabiting the place was… too many, in my opinion. I had heard about big house parties like this before, but never actually seen one.

I entered the house hesitantly and looked around. I eventually ended up in the kitchen, which was all but empty. There was a couple in the corner making out and one other person. _Sasuke._ He looked at me with obvious surprise in his eyes before walking up to me.

"What… What are you doing here?" He asked. I shrugged and looked out a nearby window.

"I was invited."

"By who?"

"I dunno. Some guy named Itachi called me and told me to come. He wouldn't stop pestering me till I promised. I don't even know how he got my number."

Upon the mention of the name 'Itachi' Sasuke's expression soured. He scoffed and mumbled something I couldn't quite hear before turning away and going to the refrigerator. He pulled out a couple sodas and handed one to me.

"Itachi's my brother. He must've gotten your number from my phone. _Bastard_." Sasuke explained. I tried not to laugh at the statement. _That's_ why the name was familiar. I whistled while glancing around.

"Wow. So this is your house, huh? No wonder you're so popular." I said nonchalantly. Sasuke shoved me lightly with a laugh and then pulled me with him.

"Follow me. I bet I know a place where there isn't anybody else hanging around." I nodded and followed the man out to his backyard. We came to a gazebo a little ways away from the house and sat down. Sure enough, there wasn't anybody else around. "Sorry about my brother." Sasuke said as we sat.

"It's fine." I said, unsure what else to say to him. This past week had gone by with not much interaction between us, only because I was too embarrassed to face him. Until now, I had been able to avoid him. Luckily, another figure was headed our way, so I didn't have to say anything else.

The man was tall, with long dark hair and dark eyes. It wasn't hard to figure out that this was Itachi, Sasuke's brother. The resemblance between them was obvious. He smiled at the both of us before greeting me and introducing himself. He didn't waste any time before dragging me away from Sasuke, surprising both of us. When he felt we were far enough away, he leaned close to me and began to speak quietly.

"Do you like Sasuke?" he asked bluntly. Even though I knew what he meant, I played naive.

"Uh, yeah. H-He's a great friend." I stammered.

"Not that. Just tell me alright, because that's why I asked you to come. I'm so tired of Sasuke whining because you won't talk to him because of some stupid shit he said. Especially when I know better."

"How… How do you know better?"

"If you hadn't noticed, that girl Sakura is a little bit of a gossip. Our mothers are friends."

I nodded in understanding. Still, I didn't know how to answer Itachi's question. _Did_ I like Sasuke? I didn't even know. The whole thing didn't make much sense to me. I didn't even know what it would mean if I _did_ like him. I had never liked someone before.

Did that mean I did like him? The fact that I am so confused with this situation was clearly because it had never happened to me before. When Itachi repeated his question, I nodded slightly, not sure of the answer.

"Well, good. Today is your lucky day then." Itachi said before waltzing away, obviously proud of himself. I made my way back to where Sasuke was sitting and sat down next to him with a shrug.

"What the hell was all that?"

"I dunno." I lied. "He just asked if I knew what your girlfriends name was, since we're friends. Are you dating someone?" I asked, coming up with something on the spot.

"No."

"Oh. He said you'd been moaning about some girl lately." Well, it wasn't entirely a lie. Just replace girl with boy.

Sasuke scoffed at the excuse and mumbled quietly to himself. I smiled slightly at the fact that he had believed me. I felt bad for lying, but I couldn't tell him that I just admitted to liking him. Even if he had already told me the same.

We sat there, quiet and content, for maybe half an hour before Itachi ran towards us. He stopped in front of us, barely panting, but still pretending to catch his breath. After a moment, he stood up and pointed at Sasuke.

"I need you and your friend to help."

"With?" Sasuke said, seemingly annoyed at his brother's sudden appearance.

"Just… something." He said, glancing around. "Ah! Sakura. That's right. She's uhm… drunk, and she says she won't leave my bedroom until you two… I don't remember exactly, something about you two." He said hurriedly. Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms.

"So… you're a strong man, just carry her out." He replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I… I can't. She's uh, h-hiding under the bed."

Sasuke looked at him questioningly. The two had a short glaring match that somehow made Sasuke concede with a slight whine, looking at me apologetically.

"Let's just…" he said, trailing off. I nodded and the three of us walked back inside the house, upstairs and to a door that I supposed led into Itachi's bedroom. There was someone else leaning against the wall who straightened up when he saw the three of us approach.

After Itachi opened up the door, Sasuke and I peered into the dark room. In almost an instant, we were both shoved into the room, and the door was shut behind us. The distinct sound of a lock could be heard along with the laughter of the two outside the door. Sasuke immediately yanked at the doorknob, to no avail. I flipped on the lights and noticed that, although there was no Sakura under the bed, there was a note atop it.

"Have fun?" Sasuke read aloud, looking over my shoulder. "Have fun?" He said louder, clearly irritated with the prank. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Is this what he meant by lucky?" I said quietly, recalling Itachi's remark from before. I had a feeling it was.

I sat on the end of the bed still holding the note in my hands. Sasuke was aimlessly idling with the door handle, his motions slowing as he slumped to the floor with a groan.

"God dammit." I heard him say quietly.

* * *

**Unsure what direction I will be going in for the next chapter. Suggestions?**


	11. A Long Night

**Wow, it's already the 11th chapter. Uhmm, I'm sooooooooo sorry by the way that this took soooooooooooooooo long to post. I'm ashamed of myself. I'm soooo ashamed of myself.**

* * *

"Find something to pick this lock." Sasuke ordered. I couldn't help but want to laugh at the statement.

"You know how to pick a lock?" I chuckled. "C'mon, let's just wait it out. They have to let us out eventually.

"You don't know my brother very well." Sasuke mumbled. Although he was right, I _didn't_ know Itachi very well, he would still have to let us out sometime.

"Well, then what would even be the point of locking us in here?" I asked. I caught the slight blush on Sasuke's cheek, but told myself to ignore it.

"Just find something dammit!"

"Right, because your brother totally has a lock pick set in his bedroom, and would leave it in here, knowing that we could use it to leave." I said sarcastically.

Despite the fact that we obviously wouldn't find anything, we both looked. While Sasuke checked the closet, I checked the dresser, opening the top drawer to find a messily written note. I glanced over at Sasuke before reading the piece of paper.

'What are you looking in here for?' it read. 'The stuff you need is all under the pillow, _for your convenience._' Did he really leave a lock picking set under the pillow?

"What's that?" Sasuke asked, noticing the paper in my hands and standing up.

I showed him the note and his face visibly reddened. While he glared at the paper in his hands, I reached over to the pillow, curious what was under it. I was only able to lift it a small amount before Sasuke quickly shoved down the pillow, holding it as if he were trying to suffocate the items underneath.

"Don't." he said wearily. "Just… that's not what we're looking for. I promise."

Suddenly the realization hit me of what was actually under the pillow. It definitely was _not_ a lock pick tool. I wanted to slap myself for being so stupid.

"Uhmm… when do you think he _will_ let us out of here?" I asked hesitantly.

"Probably when he thinks we've…" Sasuke didn't finish his sentence, and I wasn't sure I wanted him to.

Sasuke walked over to the door and kicked it once before slouching down and sitting on the ground. An irritated groan left his lips and he laid down on the ground rolling over onto his back and staring at the ceiling. I stood there quietly and watched the man have a silent temper tantrum, entirely consisting of him just flipping off the door and kicking it while still lying on the ground. I chuckled before walking over and sitting next to him.

"You're just gonna hurt yourself that way. It's not gonna accomplish anything." I said with a smirk, amused by the older boy's antics. He glanced at me for only a moment before turning his head to the door.

"I wonder if they're listening or something. Either that, or just planning on letting us out in the morning…" he trailed off, still thinking. Suddenly, he sat up and glanced at the bed. "I'm going to sleep." He said, standing and plopping down on the bed. I stayed in my spot, unsure what to do. Although I was tired, I couldn't just sleep _with_ him.

I laid down in my spot, resting my head against my arms and staring at the door. I heard Sasuke shuffle on the bed for a while before it quieted down again. After a moment, he spent more time shuffling before sitting up completely.

"Yah! What are you still doing on the floor, Naruto?" he shouted at me. I was too shocked to respond, and shook my head slowly. He made an irritated grumble before getting off the bed and walking over to me. "Sleep with me." My eyes widened and my face flushed at the statement. Even though I knew what he meant, my mind couldn't help but think of _other_ things. He kicked me lightly after noticing my reaction and scoffed, crouching down to my level. "It's too cold and uncomfortable alone, and anyways, I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor, idiot." He said, pulling me up and pushing me onto the bed.

Sasuke walked around and seated himself on the other side of the bed, crawling under the covers and laying down while I continued to sit awkwardly in my place, still stunned by Sasuke's actions. Suddenly, he tugged on my arm, making me lay down with him. I pulled the blanket over me, and laid down, inching away from the other person, sitting myself on the edge of the mattress.

Even so, I didn't keep that (uncomfortable) position for very long before Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. I allowed him to position me as he liked, and we ended up laying together, one of his arms becoming my pillow while the other draped over my waist, holding me close to him. I tried not to squirm away from his grasp, willing myself to stay still and just fall asleep. After a long, awkward amount of time in the older boy's arms, I managed to do just that, letting sleep claim me until morning.

* * *

When I woke, I found that I was still in his arms, and that he had woken before me. He smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead before sitting up.

"Morning, idiot." He greeted, before standing up and walking to the door, turning the handle to find it unlocked. Without another word, he walked out of the room, leaving me to sit there dumbstruck.

* * *

**So, I've wondered about maybe in the future (not the immediate future) making this story... smut. Would you readers be against that? For that? I've seen a couple comments that have suggested to... although, if I do, I would have to change the story rating... Aigoo... Ottokaji?**


	12. I Confess (Naruto's Turn)

**HolyShitI'mAlreadyAtChapterTwelve. Well, here goes:**

* * *

Monday morning came without even a word from Sasuke. In fact, the last I had seen him was when I woke up in his brother's room. I couldn't even find him as I was leaving the house. For some reason, I was eager to encounter the other teen walking into my first class. Sure enough, as always, he was right there. With a smile, I sat next to him. He turned my way and raised an eyebrow at my expression. For the past week we had been avoiding each other, but all of a sudden I was happy to see the other teen. After a moment, he leaned closer to me and whispered, probably so that the girls by us couldn't hear.

"Are… Are you not mad at me anymore?" He asked. I remembered what Itachi had told me, that he had been sulking. He thought that I was the one mad at him, even though that wasn't it.

"I never was. I was… I dunno… embarrassed." I admitted.

"Why?"

"Because… I've never really had anyone like me before. I mean, I've had a few girls want to sleep with me, but no one actually _liked_ me." I said. I knew I didn't really need to add the last part, but I wanted to see his reaction. He cringed at the thought and turned away from me, setting his head down.

"Oh." He said. He didn't respond any further for a while, and I was beginning to think he had nothing else to say, until he piped up again. "So… why… why aren't you embarrassed anymore?"

"I think it's because of your brother. He pulled me aside while we were at the gazebo that night, remember?" I said turning to Sasuke who only nodded in response. "He asked if I liked you. When I said yes, he just said something about 'tonight being my lucky night.' I think that's why he locked us up together."

"Yah! You said he asked if I had a girlfriend! You didn't tell me any of that." He quickly shouted, quieting down when he realized we were still in the classroom.

"Sorry." I laughed. He hadn't even picked up that I said I liked him.

Finally, the teacher walked in and class started. As the class went on, Sasuke didn't say anything to me. It wasn't until class ended and we were both walking to our next class that he pulled me to the side, not wanting to be bothered by other passing students.

"What did you say earlier?" he asked. I responded in a questioning hum and he rolled his eyes. "About my brother… what did he ask you?"

"If I liked you." I put bluntly. He was just now realizing what I said? It had been nearly an hour.

"Do you?"

"If you were paying any attention to what I said earlier, you would know the answer to that." I said.

"Well I wasn't paying attention, dammit. I was focused on… other things." He said, and although I doubt he meant for me to hear, I also caught the mumbles he added. "… girls you've slept with."

Instead of answering his question, I glanced around, noting that Sakura and Ino were standing there, watching me. While Sasuke wasn't paying attention, I winked at them, knowing they would see it. They glanced at each other, wondering, before turning their eyes back to the two of us. Silently, my hand went to the back of Sasuke's head and I pulled him close, kissing him. I pulled away from him and quickly looked at the girl's expressions.

"That's your answer." I said to him, walking away and to the class that, by now, I was sure I'd be late for. As if it made a difference, I knew Sasuke and Ino would be even later than I was. They were both still standing in place, as was Sakura, stunned by my sudden actions. By the time I turned the corner and lost sight of them, the only one to move was Sasuke, slowly turning to walk to where I was.

I made it to my class and sat down, barely on time. Although I shared this class with Sasuke, he sat on the other side of the room, which I was grateful for at the moment. The bell rang and he entered, glaring at the person sitting next to me before taking his own assigned seat. Ino trailed in a few moments after, glaring in turn at me. This happened periodically throughout the class. Ino glared at me almost continuously while Sasuke peered over and glared at the person I sat next, obviously wishing he could take his spot. It wasn't like Kiba didn't notice that one of the most popular guys in school was giving him dirty looks either.

"Hey, why does he keep looking at me like that? Did I do something? He's your friend, make him stop." Kiba said. Kiba and I weren't really friends, but we shared a couple classes and talked sometimes.

"Sorry. It's not your fault, it's mine." I said, shrugging him off.

"Then why is he glaring at _me_ and not _you_."

"He probably wants to sit there. But you're there. So he can't." I stated. Kiba groaned before attempting to glare back at Sasuke, but the staring match didn't last long before Kiba gave up.

After class had ended, I intentionally avoided Sasuke. Not because I was embarrassed, but rather because I wanted to frustrate him. Think of it as petty payback for leaving me alone on Sunday. I managed to distance myself all day, even in classes we shared or sat next to each other, I would manage to sit elsewhere. At lunch I 'mysteriously' disappeared for the half hour. It was my last class, and I arrived before Sasuke did, taking my assigned seat for the class and waiting for him to show up. When he did, he saw me sitting where I was supposed to and rushed over before I could somehow sit elsewhere. I tried not to laugh at the action, but it was cute.

"Are you done now?" he asked angrily. Clearly, my plan to frustrate him worked.

"Maybe."

"Do you know just how irritating you can be Naruto? First you kiss me, saying you like me, then you avoid me the whole day and don't even act like you didn't do it on purpose."

I chewed on my lower lip to prevent myself from smiling. I swallowed my laughter and turned to him, ready to respond, but as soon as I saw his expression I lost it. I couldn't stop myself from laughing at his pouting face, far too innocent looking to belong to the one wearing it.

"I'm sorry Sasuke… I couldn't help myself." I said between laughs. His pout faded and formed into another frustrated glare, something I was used to seeing.

"Bastard." He mumbled before turning away from me. Still, I couldn't help but notice his lips twitch up into a slight smile. Despite himself, he was happy.

* * *

**So a little note: Once again I would like to say how much I appreciate you guys reading my story and commenting, and I was so happy to notice that people actually do read my author's notes as well. I do read all of your guys' reviews and take suggestions and comments into consideration. If you noticed I did change the story rating to suit future smutty chapters ;)**


	13. The Date, The Tease, Let's Make a Band

**It has been 16 days since I posted the previous chapter. All I can do is apologise. Lately I have had a lot of long shifts at work, although that isn't really much of an excuse. There are slight sexual themes in this chapter, but it is very short. Next chapter though...**

* * *

It had been a week since Sasuke and I decided to start dating, much to many girls' dismay. Although we had been dating, we had yet to do anything that couples usually do… besides kiss and hold hands. When he asked me out on an actual date, I was maybe a little bit excited. Maybe _more_ than a little bit excited. I felt like a girl, happy just at the thought of going on a date with him.

We agreed to meet at the movie theater near my apartment. It was the first time I had actually been to a theater in quite a while, never having the chance to go to one before.

I was standing by the entrance waiting for him when a certain pink-haired female caught my eye. She was peeking out from behind a pillar, Ino leering under her. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them. They weren't the least bit sneaky, and even Sasuke noticed them as he walked up, greeting me. They followed us inside, and purchased tickets for the same movie Sasuke and I had chosen. If it wasn't painfully obvious what their intentions were before, it was now. As they sat almost directly behind us, I was tempted to turn around and yell at them. If it weren't for Sasuke forcing me to stay still, I would have.

Once the movie started, I forgot all about the two obnoxious stalkers. We were watching a horror movie that Sasuke suggested. I'm not really good with horror… I get scared easily, not that I would admit it to the other male. Yet, at the first jump scare, I'm sure he figured it out. Quickly hiding my face in the crook of his neck wasn't going to do much to conceal the fact that I was easily frightened. Still, to my relief, he simply chuckled and pulled me closer, wrapping his arm gently around my shoulders as I hid away from the things on screen.

"Are you scared?" he whispered.

"No." I stated, despite the fact it was an obvious lie.

"Why don't I distract you then?" he chuckled, his arm pulling me even closer.

I wrapped my arms around him as my head stayed comfortably nuzzled into his neck. His hand landed on my side and slowly slid along, soothing me, while his other arm held me to him like glue. A whimper came from behind us, reminding me that there were two (very jealous) girls watching. I smiled at the thought that I was where they wanted to be. His hand was steadily running up and down my side when is slipped under my shirt, his fingers ghosting over my bare skin. When his hand came to my chest, he ran it over my front, his fingers gently running over my skin. I bit my lip not to moan at the sensation of him just touching me, barely even doing that.

I gasped when his fingers circled around one of my nipples, toying with the hardening nub. I groaned at the knowledge that that wasn't the only thing hardening, despite the minimal effort on Sasuke's part. I tried to squirm away from him, not wanting to get aroused in his embrace, in a public place no less. His arm only held me tighter, not allowing any sort of escape. His fingers ran down my torso to my hardening crotch, speeding the process with his touch. I buried my head deep into his neck, trying my hardest to stay quiet. As he massaged me through my jeans, it proved to be too much as I let out a small strangled sound. Once again, the boy simply chuckled at my reaction.

"Shh, now. You don't want to be caught do you? We _are_ being watched." He said, his arrogance lacing his words. He knew exactly what he was doing to me, and he didn't plan on stopping.

Sasuke added pressure to his already irresistible touches. I bit his neck, partially to see if it would make him stop, partially to stifle any noise I might have made. I could hear him moan just barely at my actions. A sound I decidedly enjoyed, but didn't want to give anyone else the pleasure of hearing. As Sasuke's hand quickened its pace, the friction became unbearable, and I was sure not to last if he continued. I couldn't bear the thought of releasing in my pants, in public, in front of him and the two girls behind us. I grabbed his hand and forced him to stop, breathing hard against his shoulder.

"I… I can't… I'll…" I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence. He understood what I meant and moved his hand, still keeping me tucked closely next to him.

"Later, then." He whispered, turning his attention to the movie still playing on screen. "I told you I could distract you." He commented quietly.

* * *

Luckily, my erection died down by the time the movie ended. We walked out of the theatre hand in hand while two fuming females trailed behind us. Sasuke stopped walking and leaned close, his lips brushing my ear and his warm breath tingling the sensitive skin.

"Your apartment… it's near here right? Shall I finish what I started there?" I took me a moment to understand what he meant before I nodded dumbly as we walked to our newfound destination.

Unfortunately, it wasn't hard to figure out that our two followers planned to tail us throughout our date. I wasn't particularly fond of the thought of them finding out where I live, and Sasuke figured that out quickly. Thinking fast, he began to run, pulling me along and ducked into an alley way, making a few more turns and hiding under some stairs before we knew we had lost the girls. Once we were sure we were safe, sitting on the ground and trying to catch our breath, Sasuke laughed aloud, amused somehow. I gave him a questioning look and he shook his head, still laughing to himself.

"Sorry." He said, between labored breaths. "You would think I was famous or something. I guess… famous in our school. I never thought I would have to run from a couple of girls though." He laughed once again at the thought. "It's kinda fun though." He lamented. I scoffed at the statement, feeling more threatened than entertained. Still, I understood what he meant. I didn't at all mind running, having Sasuke pull me along to places unknown. "I always wanted to be a singer… If I become famous, would you hate it?" he asked pulling me close so that I was sitting in his lap. I looked down at the boy, considering the question.

"There would be more girls than just Sakura or Ino chasing you. I think I would get jealous." I said.

"Mmm… I think I'd like that. I want to see you jealous." He said. I shoved him lightly but smiled all the same.

"I wouldn't get to see you as often. I think I'd miss you too much." I said hugging him close. "Let's make a deal. You can only be a singer, if I become your guitarist. We can make a band."

Sasuke pushed me away from him so that he could look me in the eyes. I could see his eyes brighten at the thought and a wide smile played across his lips.

"Really?" he asked cheerfully. I nodded and laughed at the boy. He could be so cute at times. "You can play guitar?"

"Yeah. Since I moved around a lot, it was an easy hobby to take with me. I like music a lot too."

"We could do it you know." He said. "Shikamaru plays the drums… we would just need to find a bassist. Doesn't your friend Kiba play? I'm sure I saw him play for the school drama last year."

"Kiba and I aren't really friends… Did he really play for the school drama?"

"Yeah. It was either guitar or bass, I can't tell. You should ask him. We could do it. I want to do it." He said excitedly, his words tumbling past his lips much faster than before. I smiled at the thought of joining a band with Sasuke. I had never had a real goal in my life, but all of a sudden he was giving me one. More than anything, doing something I already enjoyed, with the boy I was sure I loved, it made me happy beyond belief. Although I couldn't be sure of the outcome, with only a few months left before graduating high school, I decided it sounded like a good plan.

"Let's do it." I said happily, hugging the boy beneath me close, before standing and helping him up, walking to my apartment with a smile on both of our faces.

* * *

**Oh ho ho! A slight plot change in the story. I plan to continue this for a while, but I wasn't really sure to go about it, which may be another reason it took so long to make this chapter. However, there will be plenty of going-ons with this new path. I hope that you will enjoy it all the same, because I'm sure I'm going to enjoy writing it.**

**Have I mentioned how much I love you all and your reviews. I'm a comment whore. (._.)**


	14. Our First Time (M)

**WARNING: The following chapter contains sexual themes. The content of this chapter doesn't actually play a very important role in the story, so if you wish to skip this chapter, you can do so with out missing anything in the story.**

**Now that I have properly warned you, please enjoy :3**

* * *

I opened the door to my apartment and took off my shoes, laying them neatly by the doorway. Sasuke followed suit before dragging me to my own bedroom. He shut the door behind us and sat me down on the bed, standing before me.

"Since when did you become an expert on my house?" I asked coyly, picking up on the fact that he had led me here, and not the other way around.

"If you hadn't noticed, it isn't really a big place. It's pretty easy to navigate when there are only three rooms to worry about. Also, it's not my first time coming over either."

Without any further words, he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it behind him. I knew within a moment he was eager to continue what happened at the movie theater, and I wasn't going to stop him. He crushed his lips onto mine, much fiercer than any of our previous kisses. My arms wrapped around him as he crawled over me, never breaking the kiss. His tongue trailed over my bottom lip and I willingly let him pass, his tongue quickly clashing with mine. His hand trailed down my side slowly, teasing my skin. He dragged my shirt up just as slow before pulling away and helping me take the shirt off, discarding it to some dark corner of the room.

His lips pressed against my warm skin as he nibbled on my collarbone, taking his time to suck on the skin, sure to leave a mark. I let out a small whimper as his hand ran over my torso, pinching and teasing the sensitive skin of my nipple. I chewed on my lower lip as his lips trailed downward, his tongue flicking over one of the hard nubs before moving on. He came down to where my jeans rested over my hips, kissing just over the fabric.

He had just unbuttoned them when we both heard a knock on my door. With a groan I pushed him off of me, buttoning my jeans before heading to answer the door. Sasuke stopped me, grabbing my wrist and pulling me to his embrace, trapping me in his arms while I was forced to sit in his lap. His lips kissed at my neck, periodically biting or sucking on the skin.

"Don't answer it." He pleaded in a smooth tone.

"It's probably… probably… I-Iruka. I better… answer… It might be… important." I said, unable to speak because of the pleasure he was giving me.

"This is more important. Anyways, do you really want to answer the door like that?" he said, punctuating the statement by brushing one of his hands over my crotch. I was already hard, my erection straining against my jeans.

"I… have to." I tried once again to convince him as his teeth pulled on my earlobe. I let out a moan when his fingers deftly unbuttoned my jeans, allowing a hand to slip inside.

"He can come back later. For right now, you aren't home. You're out on a date, remember?" His voice wasn't even the slightest bit hindered by the situation, where as I struggled to even get a sentence out. It was beyond unfair.

I ground my hips against him, causing the boy behind me to moan. His hands continued to toy with me, one stroking me teasingly, not nearly fast enough or hard enough for my liking. The other freely roaming my body before it went down to my jeans, pulling them down effortlessly. He moved from behind me, forcing me to lay down on the bed before once again crawling over me, his head positioned over my crotch. I heard Iruka knock again, but knew there was no chance of me answering it as Sasuke took me into his mouth. My hand tangled into his hair as he sucked harshly on the head, his lips slipping further down on my length.

My free hand covered my mouth, muffling my moans as Sasuke's mouth expertly pleasured me. His tongue twirled over my head each time he bobbed over my erection. I struggled not to thrust into his mouth, biting the palm of my hand to keep myself steady. Once again I heard Iruka knock on the door. I apologized inwardly, knowing how impatient he is.

Sasuke grazed his teeth over me lightly, and I knew he was pushing my limits. I was bound to lose it at any moment. My stomach grew tight as Sasuke began to push me over the edge, my hand not doing much to muffle the languid moan I released as I came into Sasuke's waiting mouth. He swallowed and pulled off of me with a pop, looking down at his handiwork. I was lying with my head back and eyes closed, breathing heavily as my abused hand dropped to my side, the skin of my palm broken by my teeth.

"You can answer the door now… it seems he's still there. Just say you were in the shower." He said as he pulled my boxers and pants up, dressing me while I laid there. I stood on shaky legs, still spent from my orgasm while I walked to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. Iruka stood there, his arms crossed and a displeased expression on his face.

"What took you so long to answer the door?" He asked. It took a moment to gain my composure as I used the excuse Sasuke gave me.

"I was… in the shower. What do you need?" With a sigh he held up a piece of paper. It was something regarding my living situation and allowance.

"I need you to sign it. They gave it to me last minute and the deadline to turn it in is tomorrow." I nodded my head and signed the piece of paper before handing it back to him. He left without another word, obviously having more work to do. I shut the door and slumped to the ground with a relieved sigh. I walked back into my room to see Sasuke sitting on my bed, leaning against the head board, still quite obviously aroused.

With a smile I crawled over him, straddling him and leaning close. I teased him as he teased me, my hands running down his torso while I sucked his earlobe into my mouth, my tongue toying with his earring. I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before rubbing his erection through his boxers. His head leaned back as his eyes fluttered closed, his lips parting to allow past a pleasured gasp. He groaned as my lips traveled down his neck, stopping briefly to mark this man as my own. I pulled down his pants while kissing down his torso, ready to repay the favor he gave me. As I pulled down his boxers however, Sasuke grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up into a kiss, attacking my lips with his own.

His hands made short work of my own pants and boxers, throwing them to the floor to join his. He pulled away from the kiss and replaced his lips with three of his fingers. I took them into my mouth and sucked on them, knowing that's what he wanted. I only had a vague idea of how this was going to work, but I knew nonetheless. He slipped the fingers out of my mouth and pulled me into another kiss before slipping one of the slicked fingers into my entrance. I squirmed at the intrusion, and he moved the finger around inside me, trying to assist me in getting used to the foreign feeling.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop, baby." He said reassuringly before slipping another finger inside. I groaned and rested my head on his shoulder, breathing hard. I willed my body to relax as he stretched, pumping and scissoring his fingers.

Before I knew it, the third finger slipped inside, and I bit down lightly on his shoulder. It only hurt a little bit, but it didn't really feel good either. He stroked my already hardened length as he pumped his fingers in and out of me. When the pain fully went away I nodded, signaling I was ready for him. He removed his fingers and positioned his length at my entrance, slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscle.

"Fuck, Naruto, relax baby." He said, his hand tracing circles on my back. I forced myself to unclench my muscles as he continued to push in. When he was fully inside, he stilled, waiting for me to signal I was ok. "Does it hurt a lot?" he asked. I shook my head no. It hurt, but not too much, luckily.

"M-Move." I stammered when I felt I was ready.

His hands clutched my hips, helping me stay steady as he pulled almost all the way out of me slowly before slamming back into me quickly. He did this a few more times before shifting and picking up his pace. I began to match his thrusts with my own, riding him with his help. On one of his thrusts, pleasure washed over my entire body and I trembled, letting out a particularly loud moan. He shifted again, aiming for that spot, hitting it almost continuously. I knew I was getting close to my release for the second time today.

"Sas… Sasuke. I-" I was cut off by Sasuke's lips. He kissed me for only moment before pulling away and laughing slightly, breathless.

"I know. Me too." He said, his rhythm faltering as he wrapped his hand around my unattended erection, pumping me with his thrusts and quickly leading me to release, covering his hand and both of our stomachs. He hadn't lasted much longer, releasing inside of me and coating my inner walls.

He pulled out of me and laid me down next to him. I blushed when I felt some of his fluids leak out, sliding slowly down my thigh. He chuckled as I hid my face in embarrassment and got off of the bed, navigating his way to my restroom. I could hear the water of the sink for a moment before he stepped back inside the room with a wet washcloth in hand. He cleaned himself off first before attending to me, wiping down my torso before cleaning off my legs. I kept my head hidden in one of my pillows as he did this, enjoying the feeling of the cool cloth running over my body. He left again for only a moment before returning to my side, prying the pillow from my hands and turning my face to him.

"Don't be embarrassed, baby. I love you." He said before kissing me sweetly. He pulled the covers up and over me. He turned as if he were going to leave before I grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"You're leaving?" I asked quietly.

"No… but I should probably at least tell my parents if I'm going to stay. I'll just be a moment… then I promise I'll be back. I'm not going anywhere."

I let go of his arm, and he grabbed his pants, pulling his phone out of the pocket and walking out of the room to make the phone call. Tiredness washed over me as I clutched the covers closer and laid my head down, sleep taking over before Sasuke even walked back into the room. Even in my dream state, however, I could feel it as his warmth enveloped me and I snuggled closer blissfully.

* * *

**Wow... 1,926 words of pure porn. I don't know whether I should be impressed or ashamed. :/**

**I would also like to note... WOW! In less then a day, there were 24 new comments on this story. Just... WOW! Thank you all so much, I love you.**


	15. Kyuubi

**I swear, I really didn't procrastinate writing this chapter. Honestly, it was pretty hard for me to write, and that's why it took so long to update. There were a lot of things that I wasn't sure how to express. I didn't know how to fit certain things into the story cleanly, and that's why it took so long to write. Despite that, I think this chapter still came out somewhat awkwardly, and I apologize for that. I can't honestly say I did my best on this chapter, but I don't have any idea how to make it better. So, in that respect, I did do my best.**

* * *

I woke up still snuggled in the older boy's arms. He was sleeping peacefully as I tried to wriggle from his grip, not wanting to wake him. I successfully snuck away and got dressed quietly before walking out of the room and into my kitchen, making the both of us something to eat. I was still cooking the eggs as his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder. I chuckled as I turned off the stove, the other man walking with me as I moved to scoop our eggs onto plates.

"I need you to get off of me so we can eat, Sasuke." He hummed in response and let go of me, grabbing the extra plate and sitting down at the small table in the room. I could tell by his silence and still-tired eyes that he wasn't much of a morning person. I decided to stay quiet while we ate, knowing he wouldn't give much of a conversation.

Once we had finished eating, he helped me clean up, still staying silent. I was drying the last plate when he once again wrapped his arms around me. His lips kissed my neck softly and I could hear his soft sigh when he rested his head on my shoulder.

"You'll be late for school if you stay much longer. Shouldn't you go home and get your uniform?" I asked him quietly. He laughed softly and shook his head.

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"What- N-no…"

"Joking. Hmm… I should. You should come with me though. Get dressed first. I'll wait here." He said slowly, sleepiness clouding his thoughts. I agreed and he let go and sat down once again while I went to change into my school uniform.

* * *

Of course, people noticed when we came to school together, although by now they didn't think much of it. We didn't exactly have a secret relationship. The first thing we did upon arriving was spend the little time we had before class started speaking to Shikamaru, asking if he wanted to form a band with us. He agreed without much thought, much to Sasuke's pleasure. Now it was just my job to ask Kiba. We could only hope he would accept, since we didn't know of anyone else.

Unfortunately, I didn't see Kiba until second hour, and as eager as I was, first hour seemed to drag on infinitely. When class did end, Sasuke and I both headed to second hour, and saw Kiba in his seat already. I smiled as I sat next to him, immediately turning to him. He gave me a confused look as I asked him the question circulating through my mind.

"You play bass guitar, right?"

"Yeah… How… how did _you_ know that?" His confused expression stayed adamant.

"Sasuke told me. Anyways, do you wanna make a band with me and him? And Shikamaru…"

"Wait… how did Sasuke know?" I shrugged my shoulders in response, and asked again. "You, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. The most popular kid in school, and his best friend, and his boyfriend are forming a band together, and asking me to join? Really?" I nodded, hoping that he wasn't going to say no. He seemed to consider it for a while before finally coming to a decision. "Sure. Chicks love guys in bands."

Just like that, some random idea me and Sasuke had played out only yesterday was becoming reality. I fought against the urge to hug the other boy in delight. Instead I leaned over to look at Sasuke, nodding happily that he accepted. Sasuke smiled to before the teacher came in and started class, ending our happy little moment.

The rest of the day passed by without me really noticing it. As school ended, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and I all met by the school gates, something we had agreed on earlier. We went to Sasuke's house to talk seriously about becoming a group. When we arrived, we settled in his (way too large) living room. There didn't seem to be anyone else home at the time, but as big as the house was, I could never tell.

Kiba's first reaction was similar to mine when I first came here (and every time after that). He looked around and whistled approvingly. I smiled at the thought that I wasn't the only one amazed that Sasuke had a house like this. As we all sat down, Sasuke played the good host, asking if anyone wanted anything to drink, which none of us did.

"So, what should we name the group? I think that's pretty important." Shikamaru asked, starting the 'conference'. Sasuke looked at me briefly before giving the first suggestion.

"What about _Kyuubi_?"

"Why _Kyuubi_?" Kiba asked nonchalantly.

"Why not? It sounds cool right. Anyways, both you and Naruto kinda remind me of foxes, and Shikamaru's pretty demonic when he's not lazy."

"Hey!" Shikamaru shouted, catching all of us off guard. I had only known him as a pretty quiet guy. Was he really that demonic?

"My point exactly." Sasuke mumbled.

"Okay. Sounds good to me. Call?" Kiba said, pulling the attention away from Shikamaru's sudden outburst.

"Call."

"Call."

"Yeah. Call." We all agreed, making _Kyuubi_ our group name.

"What else is there though? I mean, we don't have any songs, or anywhere to play, or practice." Shikamaru piped up.

"I've written songs before. I mean… I wouldn't have a drum or bass part to them, but you guys could add them, right? If you think the songs are any good." I admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, moving around a lot and stuff, that's how I spent a lot of my time, playing guitar and making music."

"I've made a couple. Never had any music for them though, since I don't play any instruments." Sasuke added.

"We could play at my uncle's bar. He used to have a live band play there every week, but they got signed and he's been looking for someone else ever since. I've played there a couple times before and there is usually a pretty good crowd." Kiba provided. We all spent a moment just looking at him surprised for a moment before anyone of us responded.

"Shit… I'm glad I had Naruto ask you to join." Sasuke said with a small laugh.

"They got signed?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hmm? Yeah. A scouter came to the bar one night when they were performing. Could happen to us too, hopefully."

"Anyways, we can always practice here, the place is big enough, and the den is soundproof." Sasuke said, answering the last question.

"You have a soundproof… den?" Kiba and I asked in unison.

"Yeah, it's in the other wing."

"You know, every time I even begin to forget that you're rich, you say something that reminds me." I said, face-palming. Of _course_ he would have something like that.

"Is that really a bad thing? You have a rich boyfriend. Every girl dreams of that." Sasuke said, laughing. Kiba shrugged his shoulders and nodded, agreeing with him. I knew he was right, but I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him. "Besides, Shikamaru is rich too. His house is bigger than mine." Sasuke finished, motioning towards the ponytailed man sitting beside him. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the remark.

"The property, sure, not the house. My _house_ is actually smaller. We have the forest area though." Kiba and I had similar expressions playing across our faces as Shikamaru explained to the other. Neither of us had words to speak, and I knew at that moment that Kiba probably wasn't rich either, or he wouldn't have been stunned by their remarks.

"I don't even have a house!" I stated loudly, tired of the two bragging.

"Yeah, but you do live alone. If it weren't for my parents owning a company, I wouldn't have all this stuff. I was just born lucky." He said, still bragging.

"_Anyways_, I have an idea." Shikamaru stated, effectively ending the argument. "You two are dating, obviously, but why not keep that a secret from now on. If we are gonna be in a band, especially if we do make it somewhere, it'll be good. Fans… well, fangirls anyways, like to imagine that kinda thing. What is it? Fanservice? Never admitting that you're dating, but doing stuff that might lead people to think you are… drives them crazy. I see it all the time online."

"That's a good idea. If we make it big, definitely." Kiba added. Sasuke and I looked at each other for a moment before the both of us agreed.

"We should keep it down in school too, then. Don't want of them revealing it. Not everyone knows we are dating, and for the ones who do… girls usually deny it anyway. Would you mind if I tell them it was a joke?"

"Okay. As long as you're just telling them that." I said, unsure. I knew it was a good idea. I knew that we were going to take this seriously even from the start. If anything, I was more afraid that the girls might attack me again if he told them it was all a lie. Sasuke must have noticed I was bothered because next I knew; he had sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Don't worry baby. They won't hurt you." He whispered into my ear. "I won't let them." He reassured me. I nodded and he let me go, looking me in the eyes before standing up.

"So, is there anything else we need to figure out, or are we done for today?"

We agreed that we were done, and that we could meet here after school tomorrow to actually start on practicing. The others left, and I was about to follow when Sasuke stopped me. Shikamaru promised to come by and drop off his drum set later before leaving the two of us alone.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Sasuke asked while pulling me into his embrace. "I really won't let anyone hurt you, no matter what. Naruto, they won't. They won't even try."

"They will try."

"No. You have me; you have Kiba, and Shikamaru. You have Shino and Neji's support too. All of my friends are yours too. I promise, none of us will let you get hurt. If there is ever a time where you feel threatened, and none of us are around, just text me, or call me, whatever. I'll be there in an instant. No matter what, I won't let anyone hurt you again." He said, holding me close. I was glad that my face was buried in his chest where he couldn't see it, because the blush that had crept onto my cheeks was more than embarrassing.

"Stay here for tonight. We'll go to school together again tomorrow." Sasuke said when he released me. I nodded and he led me to his room. It wasn't the first time I had been to his room (nor would it be the last), but getting lost in his house was far too easy.

I was thankful for two things that night. First, that our dream might actually be coming true, and that it would be coming true together. Second, that I had this amazing person to call my own, even if it would only be the two (well six, if you included his friends and Kiba) of us who would know the truth.

* * *

**This marks the beginning of a new arc for these two conflicted lovers.**

**Of course, since Sasuke was 'born lucky', they are bound to do well as _Kyuubi_. *smilyface***


	16. The Scout

**Yay! I did it. :3 I finally finished writing this chapter. :)**

**It's kinda short though. :/**

* * *

Life went by fairly smoothly after forming _Kyuubi_. After a few shows at the bar, we were actually getting a little popular. I wasn't bothered at school, surprisingly. In fact, I actually had a couple girls admitting to liking me. It was only a month until the end of school, and of course Iruka was pressuring me to apply for various different colleges. Honestly, I didn't really know what I wanted to do, and maybe that's why I never bothered with it. Instead, I just focused on _Kyuubi_ and Sasuke, of course.

As I walked into the bar we usually played at, Kiba pulled me aside, pointing at someone sitting at one of the tables. He looked giddy as he explained who the person was.

"That's the guy who scouted _Eye Candy_. Do you think we might get lucky?" He asked. I laughed at the other boy and nodded.

"I hope so." I agreed, shoving him off of me so I could help the other two get ready to play.

I noticed the man Kiba pointed out filming us as we played. I couldn't help but wonder what he thought of us, the four of us on stage. Did he like it or not? Was the fact that he starting taping it any indication either way? I tried not to concentrate on him as we finished, telling everybody goodnight before setting down our instruments and leaving the stage.

As we were leaving, that same man approached us, greeting himself and complimenting us on our short performance. He explained who he was and what he was doing here tonight, confirming what Kiba had already told me. Of course, we smiled and greeted him as well, thanking him for the compliments. When he asked if it would be alright to show the video to his company, Sasuke quickly agreed. Why would any sane person not? After giving him our phone numbers, we bid him goodbye and parted ways, most of us going home.

I would have, if it weren't for Sasuke dragging me in the opposite direction.

"Can you believe it? This might actually happen!" he said excitedly.

"Well, yeah. Sasuke, you know my apartment is that way, right?" I asked pointing in the other direction. I tried not to laugh at his chipper attitude, considering he had been in a bad mood most of the morning.

"I know." I said, stopping and turning to face me. "I'm sorry for this morning though. So, I wanted to make it up to you."

"What are you sorry for?"

"The whole… everything. I was really mean to you today and you didn't even get mad at me for it. I'll explain why later, but I want to make up for it while I'm still in a good mood."

I didn't get to say anything else as he dragged me along, eventually pulling me into a small café and seating us at one of the corner tables. After only a moment, a waitress came by and handed us menus, asking what we wanted to drink. I asked for a soda hesitantly, knowing I didn't have my wallet on me.

"What is this, Sasuke?"

"An impromptu date." He replied, smiling at me.

"I… I don't have any money on me."

"So? I wouldn't drag you here and make you pay, dumbass."

I smiled and we continued to spend our time meaninglessly, talking about the music scout, and other things, as we ate. Time passed quickly, and Sasuke paid and led me out, once again dragging me along to who-knows-where. We arrived at a familiar park and he sat down on one of the swings, motioning for me to sit as well.

"Do you remember this?"

"Hmm… Yeah. I do. This was when you decided to be my friend wasn't it." I said, looking up at the sky and admiring the stars.

"Yeah. It seems so long ago now. You're my boyfriend now. I don't think I would have had a chance if it wasn't for this park."

"What do you mean?" I asked turning to his. He was staring up at the sky like I was just a moment ago. A smile graced his features as he replied.

"I got sick. I stayed here all day, and then it rained. You found me and took me to your place. If not for that… I wonder if you would have ever given me a chance." He looked down and pushed of the ground, swinging slightly. "Not that I did anything to deserve it."

"Maybe you didn't deserve it at the time." I joked. I saw him chuckle and I had to wonder what prompted this.

"Will you promise me something?" He asked, still looking at the ground. "Never change. I mean… you can change… but still be the same Naruto as you are now, as you were that day you took me home. If _Kyuubi_ actually gets signed, gets popular… just… please don't change."

We both sat there silently as the minutes passed. Finally, I stood up and walked in front of him. I tilted his chin up so that I could see his face. I could barely catch the slight blush burning his cheeks and how he nibbled on his lower lip. With a smile, I bent down, leaning forward until my lips were almost touching his.

"I promise. The same to you, too. Never change." I whispered softly before pressing our lips together in a chaste kiss.

* * *

**A couple things I thought might be good to know:**

**1. I don't know anything about how the Japanese entertainment industry works. I just don't. I know a few things about how the American entertainment industry works, and a few things about the Korean entertainment industry, so I'll probably be basing aspects of the story off of a mixture of the two. Just pointing this out for both of our benefits.**

**2. I'm going to say that ****_Kyuubi_**** is probably gonna be like ****_CN Blue_****, with the exception that Yonghwa plays guitar, whereas Sasuke doesn't. (The other members would be Jonghyun/Naruto, Jungshin/Kiba, Minhyuk/Shikamaru... if you were curious. Although, appearance-wise, Shika and Kiba should be flipped... Now I kinda wanna see Jungshin cosplaying as Shika. Damn.)**


	17. Brand New Beginnings

**I did things :3**

* * *

All four of us were silent as we waited nervously in the lobby of the large building that housed HaruHaru Entertainment. When we all got a phone call to come in about a week ago, we were excited, but the moment we walked into the building, we couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. After a while of waiting, a man approached us, telling us to follow him. He led us through numerous hallways before stopping in front of two large glass doors, knocking and announcing our arrival. We heard a woman call from behind the door just before the man ushered us in.

"I'm glad to see you all made it here safely. Did you wait long? Please, have a seat." The woman greeted us. She was tall and had neat, blonde hair. Her strong eyes looked over the four of us before continuing. "I'm Kizashi Haruno, CEO of HaruHaru entertainment."

We all greeted her and she sat down with us. We listened quietly as she told us that she would like to sign our group, and educating us on a lot of important thing that I didn't even understand. By the time the woman stopped talking, I was more confused than when I walked in. She stood and walked over to her desk, grabbing some papers and handing each of us a copy.

"This would be the contract you need to sign. Of course, you don't need to make the decision right now. Take your time to read over it and decide if this is what you want. Also, since you four are currently still minors, we need your parents to sign them as well." She explained.

"Parents?" I wondered aloud. I hadn't realized I spoke my thoughts until I noticed my three friends looking at me nervously.

"Is there a problem?" the woman asked.

"Naruto… He's…" Sasuke started, turning to me to make sure it was okay before finishing. "Naruto's an orphan. He lives alone… so he doesn't have anyone that could sign it."

"Unless… a social worker would count." I piped up. "I have Iruka."

"That would be perfectly fine darling. It just has to be whoever is responsible for you."

After that the meeting was over and we were allowed to leave. Our hearts lifted at the thought that, holy shit this was actually happening. We began to leave the office, filing out of the room when the lady called out again.

"Oh, and Sasuke, tell your mother I said hello." She said. Sasuke chuckled nervously and nodded before walking out with the rest of us.

"You know her?" I asked, walking with the other three to a nearby café. We had decided to go eat as a premature celebration.

"You didn't know?" Kiba piped up.

"Didn't you recognize the surname? Haruno… as in Sakura Haruno. We all know her, albeit not well." Shikamaru explained with a sigh. "Not that it matters much. Considering I know that woman hates me, I'm absolutely sure her decision to sign us wasn't biased. She would have said no to me in an instant, no matter how much she likes Sasuke."

"Why does she hate you?" I asked.

"Well, Sasuke said it when we first started. Shika here is a freaking demon when he wants to be. I remember in middle school… Shika publicly humiliated Sakura. Of course, Sakura's mom has hated him ever since." Kiba said, patting the person in question on the back.

"Lucky for us, she isn't the type of woman to bring personal affairs into her work." Shikamaru muttered. I nodded in understanding. So that's why the name seemed familiar.

We arrived at the restaurant and seated ourselves, ordering fairly quickly. When we received our drinks, Kiba held his in the air ceremoniously.

"Cheers!" he said. "To Kyuubi, and a long friendship."

All of our smiles where wide as the four of us clinked our glasses together, laughing at the absurd ritual. We ate and talked happily, laughing about more stories of Shikamaru's demonic nature. By the time we paid for our meals and parted ways, all of us were feeling very proud of ourselves, and glad to have each other. I smiled as I walked home alone, knowing that this was what life was supposed to be like. I had spent so much time alone, and it meant so much more to me to have people I could truly call friends. A boyfriend I could love and trust, and two good friends who never let me down.

Thinking back, it made me glad that I moved around so much. I knew that, if I hadn't, I would have never moved here to Konoha; never met Sasuke and Kiba and Shikamaru. I would have never formed Kyuubi with them. I wouldn't be on the hopeful path I was traveling. The knowledge of that made me happier than anything.

When I arrived home, the first thing I did was call Iruka. My priority now was to have him read the contract we were given. I knew that I wouldn't understand any of it just reading it, but he would. Besides that, I needed his signature anyways. When he answered the phone, I explained to him all that happened and that I needed his help, and he agreed to stop by tomorrow when he was free.

* * *

Like he promised, the next day, Iruka stopped by and read the document. After he finished reading, he turned to me with a serious expression and set the paper down.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

"If that's the case… I'm glad. I'm glad you found something for yourself Naruto. The contract seems plenty reasonable, so I'll sign it for you." He said. He pulled a pen from his pocket and signed the piece of paper before handing it back to me with a smile. "You think I'll get a promotion for taking care of a famous kid?" he joked.

"I'll recommend it." I countered, laughing. I thought back with some regret how I treated the man when we first met. Now I was happy to have him around. Another person by my side that I was thankful for.

* * *

"Here is what I would like to do: We should start editing and recording songs that you've already been performing, along with a few new ones as well. We are going to film a few teasers, so that people can hear about you before you actually debut. We'll have you officially debut in a couple months with a PV release and concert appearance with another of our more popular groups. I would like to warn you now that you for will be very busy, so be prepared for it." The woman explained. It had been about a week since we came to this building the first time. Now that we had brought the signed contracts back, we were actually getting straight into this business. "You four are all graduating in a week's time, correct?" she asked.

"Yeah. I mean, the ceremony isn't until the middle of next week, but school ends for us on Friday." Kiba explained.

"Since it's almost over, we'll allow you to focus on school until the ceremony. We can begin setting things up on our end. Also, we would like to have the four of you move into a dorm together. It will be a lot more convenient for all of us that way. You can move in at the end of the week, settle in during the free time before your graduation ceremony, and once that is over we can get to business. Any questions?"

"I have one. I'm cool with a dorm, but we'll be sharing rooms, right? How many of us are going to be in a room?" Kiba asked.

"Two."

"Can you make sure I'm sharing with Shika?" he blurted out. It didn't take a genius to figure out why he wanted to share with Shikamaru. The woman laughed in response and nodded her head.

"Don't worry, you guys will be able to pick amongst yourselves who sleeps where. There are two bedrooms, and you can decide who sleeps where." She explained and we all agreed.

After discussing a few other important things, we were released to go home. We had until Friday to pack, Saturday we would move in, and then we had until Wednesday to unpack. Even if we were technically having the days off, the lady was right; starting today, we would be very busy people.

Moving again, but today, I didn't mind.


End file.
